Aladdin: Aladdin's Wonders of the World
Aladdin: Aladdin's Wonders of the World is a 2005 V.Smile game based on the Disney animated film Aladdin. In this game, you go on an adventure with Aladdin while learning some educational aspects along the way. Summary Join Aladdin on an exciting quest to battle the evil Jafar and win the heart of Princess Jasmine. Along the way you will use your number, letter, vocabulary, and logic skills to help Aladdin make his way through his magical world. Find passwords to open doors, ride a flying carpet, and overcome many other wonderful challenges! In Learning Adventure, you begin on a carpet ride with Jasmine. In this stage, you follow the bubbles and pop the one that corresponds with the words that is given to you. Golden apples can be collected for points along the way. The next level is a platforming stage where you must pop the bubbles with the correct numbers. Enemies do hurt you, so you must be careful on your journey. Once you finish that stage, you move onto a boss fight. In this boss fight, you must find pictures that match with the subject in order to defeat Jafar. The game has different difficulty settings for younger and older children. Learning Adventure Games Path 1 - Agrabah Bazaar Aladdin’s adventure begins at the Agrabah Bazaar. Help Aladdin catch the magic bubbles that complete the word at the top of the screen, and get the passwords to make your way out of the Bazaar. You must find three passwords to get out of the Bazaar. Cave of Wonders The Cave of Wonders is full of hidden danger! Catch the correct magic bubbles to complete the number sequence, and find three passwords to get out of the Cave. Watch out for obstacles! Bonus Game 1 - The Escape Abu has tried to grab the forbidden treasure, and the Cave of Wonders is collapsing! Steer Aladdin’s magic carpet through the circles to get out of the cave. As you fly, collect as many gems as you can. The type of gem you need is shown at the top of the screen. Path 3 - Magic Carpet Ride With the Genie’s help, Aladdin has become a prince, and takes Princess Jasmine on a magic carpet ride. Join them on their romantic journey! Along the way, collect the picture that matches the word at the top of the screen. Move the joystick right to speed up or slow down. Path 4 - The Palace Princess Jasmine has been captured by the evil Jafar! Help Aladdin search the three rooms of the palace to find her. Collect the magic bubble answers to each equation, and get the passwords to unlock the rooms. Special trick: When you see a handle, jump on it to swing around in the air. Bonus Game 2 - Rescuing the Princess To rescue the Princess, Aladdin must battle Jafar! Watch the changing objects in Jafar’s mouth - when you see one that matches the group at the top of the screen, aim your target and press ENTER to let fly with an apple! A correct answer will weaken Jafar, but be careful - a wrong one will weaken Aladdin. Learning Zone Games The Equation Machine Take a spin on the Genie’s math machine. Press ENTER when the numbers line up into a correct equation. Press the colored buttons to make the lights flash. Special trick: You can also use the joystick to flip the numbers. Magic Blocks Add up the falling numbers to the sum at the top of the screen. Use the joystick to move the number and press ENTER to make it drop. You can use more than two numbers to add up to the target sum. Don’t let the blocks reach the top of the screen! Press the colored buttons to pause and unpause the game. The Letter Genie The balloons at the top of the screen show a word and a matching picture. Pop the letter that does not belong in the word. Use the joystick to move Genie’s hand, and press ENTER to give the balloon a magical pop. Don’t let the balloons float down to Genie’s finger! Special trick: Press the colored buttons to change the balloon color. The Sultan’s Toys Let’s play with the Sultan’s toys! Each toy has a number on it that shows its height. Stack the toys to the height shown at the top of the screen. Use the joystick to move Genie’s hand and press ENTER to pick up or drop a toy. Category:2005 video games Category:Aladdin Category:Video games Category:Merchandise Category:V.Smile games